Inuyasha no futuro
by Raquelsama
Summary: Inuyasha fica com febre e Kagome o leva para o seu tempo. Lá Inuyasha descobre a alegria de ter uma família e um pote de Cup Noodles sempre por perto...


Oi amigos! Para quem postava ou lia minhas fics no FanfictionBrasil vai adorar saber que estou postando as melhores de novo, dois anos depois, aqui no ! Para quem não me conhece e nem às minhas fics, elas geralmente passam em um universo alternativo, na forma de diálogo (como um script de teatro), em terceira pessoa e, mais raramente, em primeira pessoa. Como eu escrevi a maioria na minha pré-adolescência, vocês vão encontrar nas minhas antigas fics textos bem simples, capítulos curtos, comédia nonsense e muitas frases de duplo sentido. Podem ser melhor apreciadas por pré adolescentes e crianças maiores, mas são para todas as idades!

Sobre esta fic em particular:

Esta fic não tem nenhum aspecto especial como as outras que estou postando aqui. O único grande atrativo é o nível elevadíssimo de comédia, e um pequeno "crossover" com Ranma ½. Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de reler : p

**Inuyasha no futuro**

Esta história se passa mais ou menos uma semana depois de Inuyasha ter se transformado em youkai para matar aquele youkai mariposa estranho com cara de drag queen. O verão acabou muito rapidamente e já era inverno, a geada deixava os campos brancos até onde a vista alcançava. Como os episódios de TV só mostram dias quentes e ensolarados, estas cenas não foram filmadas, dando um pouco de liberdade aos atores da série de serem eles mesmos.  
O grupo repousava numa hospedaria que Miroku "exorcizara". Estava muito abaixo de zero a temperatura, e apenas uma fogueira aquecia-os. Kagome emprestou um saco de dormir e um cobertor ara cada um de seus amigos, o que tornou a noite um pouco mais suportável. Como de costume, Inuyasha dormia com um olho aberto para qualquer youkai que aparecesse, quando um barulho chamou sua atenção: mesmo aquecida, Kagome não estava acostumada com tanto frio e tremia tanto que o barulho dos seus dentes batendo serviram para fazer Inuyasha ceder-lhe o seu cobertor, a noite seguiu tranqüila.  
De madrugada não estava mais tão frio, Kagome acordou e percebeu que estava com dois cobertores, se enrolou num e foi procurar Inuyasha. O grupo ainda dormia, Kagome o encontrou do lado de fora.  
- Inu...yasha, essa não era a sua coberta? – disse ela enrolando-a nele.  
- Ka...Kagome? Você estava com tanto frio que eu resolvi te cobrir e... Ka...chooo!  
- ...E ficou doente! Tá cinco graus aqui fora, acha que sobrevive só com um saco de dormir?  
- Oh, era pra dormir dentro daquela coisa que eu coloquei na fogueira que tava apagan...gan...chooo!!!  
- Ah, ótimo, só pra eu não ficar com frio você pega um resfriado! Seu bobo!  
- De nada... (fuinc)  
- Entra logo, não vai aparecer youkai nenhum nesse frio, você precisa dormir!  
Os dois entram no alojamento, Kagome cobre Inuyasha com os dois cobertores, bem perto da fogueira, onde só restam cinzas do saco de dormir.  
- Ka...gome... não quer deitar aqui comigo?  
- O QUÊ? – Pergunte ela corando.  
- Estou com frio...  
Kagome põe a mão na testa de Inuyasha.  
- Dá pra assar uma batata na sua testa, quando o sol nascer vamos ao meu tempo pra eu te dar um remédio. Os desse tempo não me inspiram confiança ( Kagome se lembra de quando Kaede lhe passou cocô de morcego na mão para cicatrizar um corte )  
Inuyasha já tinha dormido, Kagome deito do seu lado abraçando-o.  
Amanhece, a luz dfo sou passa por uma fresta na parede e acorda Kagome, que assim que abre os olhos vê a cara de Inuyasha bem perto da dela.  
- Kagome-sama, você e Inuyasha tiveram uma noite animada? – Pergunta Miroku recém levantado. Kagome tenta se levantar pra esclarecer a situação, mas Inuyasha se abraçou nela dormindo.  
- Nossa, Kagome, o Inuyasha tá todo suado e quente! O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Shippou botando a mão na testa dele. Kagome finalmente conseguira se soltar sem acorda-lo.  
- Quando você crescer eu explico Shippou... – Falou Miroku com um olhar bobo. Um osso voador repentinamente bate na cabeça dele.  
- Monge tarado, o Inuyasha só está com febre e deve ter abraçado a Kagome pra se esquentar!  
- Obrigada, Sango-chan. E é isso mesmo. Não há por quê haver malícias aqui. – Kagome tinha um ar preocupado, nem com aquela barulheira Inuyasha acordou, o que não é normal...  
- Kirara, leve Kagome e Inuyasha até o poço, por favor.  
- Mooowr...  
- Obrigada Sango. Vamos Inuyasha? – Inuyasha se recobrou no final das contas. Com esforço subiu no lombo de Kirara e os dois partiram.

Inuyasha dormiu no lombo de Kirara, vencido pela dor febril que sentia. Quando acordou, viu o rosto de um velho, esfregando os olhos para desembaciar a visão, lembrou-se que era o avô de Kagome, este olha para trás e fala com um sorriso:  
- Meu jovem, Kagome te trouxe aqui bem a tempo, ninguém agüenta por muito tempo a febre alta que você tinha, mas... (ele levanta o braço de Inuyasha e tira um termômetro) ... a novalgina fez efeito, sua febre já baixou quatro graus!  
- Onde... Kagome...  
- Kagome foi buscar mais água fria, vai ficar feliz em vê-lo bem. – O velho sai da sala, pouco depois Souta entra.  
- Oooi moço com orelhas de cachorro!  
- Ah... você é aquele pentelho irmão da Kagome... o... o...  
- ...Souta! Lembra de mim? A Kagome já vai vir, nunca vi ela chorar tanto quanto nesses últimos dois dias.  
- DOIS DIAS!? – Inuyasha levanta num pulo, mas cai sentado na cama de fraqueza.  
- É, você tinha uma pneumonia e chegou a ficar com 42° de febre, ainda bem que você não é todo humano, pois nenhum humano agüentaria, de fato, quase você não agüentou, a Kagome ficou muito deprimida.  
- ...Kagome...  
- Toma, fica com o Buyo te fazendo companhia, eu tenho que ver TV, tchau!  
Inuyasha tenta se levantar, mas acaba achando melhor descansar um pouco mais, fica mexendo nas orelhas do Buyo, que aceita o carinho. O forte cheiro de Kagome indica que aquele é quarto dela. Quando sente que já tem forças, se levanta para se vestir, agora que percebe que estava com o camisolão do vô da Kagome. De costas para a porta, ouve o barulho da maçaneta girando, temendo levar o habitual senta por ser encontrado pelado, enrola as alças do camisolão atrás do pescoço, com pressa, Kagome entra, com um balde de água fria e alguns panos, quando vê Inuyasha de pé a emoção faz ela derrubar tudo no chão e ir correndo se abraçar nele.  
- Inuyashaaaa! Que bom! Você tá bem! – disse ela girando o coitado até deixa-lo tonto, coisa que fez o laço do camisolão soltar, quando ela soltou-o o camisolão caiu, Kagome ruborizou da cabeça aos pés.  
- Sen...  
- Ah... lá vem... disse Inuyasha vestindo as calças. –  
- Se n...ão fosse o fato de eu estar tão feliz em te ver bem, você estaria encrencado. - Kagome virou de costas  
- Desculpa Kagome, eu achei que você ia demorar então eu... e esse camisolão... minhas calças e... – Inuyasha estava tão embaraçado que nem falava coisa com coisa.  
- ...eu fiquei preocupada... – disse ela bem baixinho  
- O que você falou, Kagome?... – Perguntou Inuyasha ao acabar de se vestir.  
- Eu... – Kagome volta a se virar para ele - ... fiquei preocupada com você Inuyasha. – Kagome estava aos prantos.  
- Kagome, sua boba... Quantas flechadas, espadadas e surras eu já leve, acha que eu ia partir assim, com uma febrezinha?  
- Inu..yasha... – Kagome abraçou ele tão forte que a poça de água fez os dois caírem no chão, um bem pertinho do outro, as lágrimas de Kagome caíam no rosto de Inuyasha.  
- Por favor, Kagome, pare de chorar, por mim... eu já estou bem... estou te pedindo. – A mão quente de Inuyasha passa pelo rosto de Kagome secando suas lágrimas. Souta aparece.  
- Oi mana, vim pegar o Buyo e – Souta contempla a cena dos dois abraçados no chão – sem querer atrapalhar nada vou indo. Tchau mana, tchau cunhadão! – Souta sai inocentemente deixando o clima dos dois congelado. Kagome cria coragem de falar...  
- Tenho... que secar o chão... Vai brincar com o Souta enquanto isso.  
- Eu posso te ajudar Kagome. – disse ele indo pegar o mesmo pano de Kagome e acaba pegando a mão dela sem querer. Ela fica irada:  
- Está insinuando que eu não sei secar um chão?  
- E você acha que eu não posso ser gentil?  
- E você acha que eu não sei achar que você sabe ser gentil?  
- E você acha que eu não acho que você acha que...  
- SENTA!  
- Aaah! – Tomp!  
- Já te disse pra ir com o Souta, eu sei me virar sozinha. – Disse ela muito braba e ouviu a porta abrir e se fechar atrás dela, quando se virou viu que estava sozinha no quarto e começou a chorar:  
- Por que eu briguei com ele de novo? Fiquei tão nervosa de vê-lo bem que me excedi e... agora foi, quando eu limpar isso vou pedir desculpas pra ele.  
Enquanto isso...  
- Inuyasha... – Falou Souta sem olhar nos olhos dele, na sala.  
- O quê foi?  
- Acha que os meus sobrinhos vão ter orelhas pontudas?  
- Ora seu... escuta, sobre o quê você viu antes no quarto...  
- Você e a mana se amassando? Eu não conto pra ninguém e...  
- Exatamente! Não tem nada acontecendo entre eu e ela, entendeu! Não tem essa história de cunhadão ou de sobrinhos com orelhas pontudas ok? Foi um acidente! – Disse ele vermelho de raiva.  
- Quer comer alguma coisa, faz dois dias que não entra nada na sua barriga além de novalgina...  
- Por quê mudou de assunto?  
- Queria continuar falando da Kagome? Você mentiu quando disse que foi um acidente por acaso?  
Inuyasha corou todo, não conseguia acreditar que perdia no argumento até pra uma criancinha de oito anos.  
- Vamos ver na geladeira o que tem pra comer... – disse ele puxando Inuyasha pelo braço  
Na cozinha Inuyasha abre a geladeira, uns vidrinhos estranhos chamam a atenção de Inuyasha:  
- Ei Souta, o quê é isso?  
- Cerveja, só pode beber se tem mais de dezoito anos. Qual a sua idade Inu?  
- Bom... na teoria dezessete, mas como eu fiquei lacrado cinqüenta anos eu tenho uns setenta e sete anos!  
- Já sei por que seu cabelo é branco... nesse caso, pode pegar!  
Inuyasha gosta tanto da tal cerveja que acaba bebendo meia dúzia de garrafas quase num gole só. Souta assistia a cena devorando uma caixa de sucrilhos, admirado.  
- Nossa Inuyasha, nem em um ano meu vô e a mamãe dariam cabo em toda essa cerveja. Acho bom você parar... – Mas o Inuyasha tava completamente bebum.  
- Escuta Souta... Algum dia você teve uma fantasia necrófila?  
- Uma o que?  
- Tipo... esses lance de chegar lá no cadáver e caí no amasso com ele, sei lá, é a maior viagem... hic! – Inuyasha cai no chão  
- Acho que já chega de cerveja por hoje pra você, amigão... – disse Souta surpreso. – Acho melhor chamar a mana pra te levar pra cima.  
Souta chega no quarto da irmã, que recém acabou de limpar o chão:  
- Mana, o que é uma fantasia necrófila?  
- Onde você ouviu uma besteira dessas, Souta?  
- O Inuyasha disse que é a maior viagem!  
- Como é que é?  
- Ele disse que caiu no amasso com um cadáver.  
- Como ele te disse isso? – disse Kagome furiosa.  
- Não sei bem, mas se quiser detalhes é melhor comprar mais cerveja!  
- V-você embebedou o Inuyasha?  
- Pra falar a verdade ELE se embebedou! Tá caído no chão falando um monte de besteira da vida amorosa dele...  
- Ah, meu deus... Inuyashaaaaa! – Kagome larga tudo e vai correndo pra cozinha.  
- Nossa, ela tá mesmo afim de ouvir as besteiras dele...  
Quando Inuyasha acordou, viu o rosto irado de Kagome o encarando  
- Que exemplo pro Souta, né Inuyasha! Como você fez uma coisa dessas?  
- Kagome... você me arrastou até aqui em cima pelos pés? Aaai minha cabeça...  
- Isso se chama ressaca.  
- E sim, ela te arrastou pelos pés. – completou Souta  
- Podia ter te dado um treco beber depois de tomar remédio Inuyasha!  
- Ela só ficou assim depois que você delirou aquela parte de ter comido a Kikyou numa cova de cemitério... a noite toda.  
- Eu disse isso? (prometi guardar segredo)  
- O que você sussurrou, Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome, com cara de desafio  
- Kagome, perdão, me mande sentar vinte vezes se quiser, mas eu não vou fazer de novo! Eu nem sabia o que era serveja!  
- Sent... melhor – Kagome se vira para Souta – Souta, é hoje o dia que você da banho no Buyo, né? Aproveita e dá banho nesse cachorro aqui! – um ar de maldade saiu dos olhos de Kagome ao se voltar para Inuyasha  
- K...Kagome! Banho não! Me mande sentar! Me arranque as orelhas! Me faça comer o Buyo no sentido que você quiser!  
- Vamos Inuyasha? O Buyo tá tão sujo...  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!  
Pouco depois, no banheiro...  
- Não reclama, Inu... é só um banho, olha como o Buyo gosta...  
- Ela me trata como um cachorro... – Dizia Inuyasha sentado dentro da banheira, com Buyo no colo  
- Mas... Inu, você É um cachorro!  
- Sou um MEIO cachorro! Meu lado humano tem sentimentos, sabia?  
- E são esses mesmos sentimentos que magoaram a mana daquele jeito...  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Não adianta ter um coração humano enquanto você usa-lo para magoar os outros, Inuyasha, se a mana briga com você é por que se preocupa com você, senão faria pouco caso de ver você doente, ou bêbado...  
Inuyasha apenta os joelhos com raiva de si mesmo.  
- Por que não brincamos de petshop?  
- O que é petshop? – Inuyasha se afasta de seus pensamentos  
- Deixamos você tão bonito que a Kagome vai se apaixonar!  
- ...  
- Deixa de vergonha! Quer se redimir com ela ou não?  
- T... tudo bem então...  
Duas horas depois.  
- Aqueles três tão demorando lá dentro, o que será que aconteceu...  
Souta abre a porta com o Buyo todo perfumado no colo.  
- Oooi Buyo, que gracinha o Souta te deixou hoje... Cadê o Inuyasha.  
- Eeer... Inuyasha! Sai daí! Eu já disse que ficou legal!  
Lentamente Inuyasha sai do banheiro, com o cabelo mais prateado do que nunca, sem um único nó, as unhas muito bem lixadas e um perfume com jeito de francês. – I-Inuyasha??? Você está... ótimo! – disse Kagome toda vermelha. Souta foi para trás dele e o empurrou para a frente:  
- Levanta o rosto Inuyasha, senão ela não vai te ver!  
Inuyasha levanta o rosto e fica todo corado, como se estivesse pagando o maior mico, não, como se pela primeira vez estivesse querendo mudar por alguém, engolindo o orgulho.  
- Agora você merece o Inuyasha, mana! Vai, convida ele pra jantar! Eu tenho que tomar o meu banho agora, então eu vou deixar os dois.  
Depois de uns dois minutos um olhando pro outro sem saber o que falar, Kagome percebe que não teria fala melhor do que a de Souta:  
- Inuyasha... quer sair pra jantar... comigo? – Perguntou Kagome, Inuyasha quase respondeu "tá pensando que eu sou fácil assim?" como normalmente falaria, mas seguiu o conselho de Souta de usar o lado humano do seu coração para simplesmente responder:  
- Seria uma honra.  
- Como é?  
- Como é o quê?  
- Eu jurei que você ia responder algo como "tá pensando que eu sou fácil assim?".  
- Imagina, isso nem passou pela minha cabeça...  
- Inuyasha – Kagome começava a acreditar que o lado humano de Inuyasha pudesse realmente ser romântico  
- O quê foi? Achei que a gente ia jantar, tá querendo me esperar morrer de fome, é?  
- Tava demorando...  
- Demorando tá essa conversa! Vamos logo que eu quero comer um Cup Noodles!  
- Cup Noodles não é romântico!  
- Eu quero comida, não romance! Tá pensando que eu sou fácil assim?  
- Ora seu... – Kagome percebe que está para fugir do auto controle e deixa por isso mesmo, afinal, ele tentou...  
- Ei Kagome?  
- O...o que foi? – disse ela se acalmando  
- Pizza...  
- O que tem pizza?  
- Uma pizzaria... é romântica o bastante pra você? – Inuyasha fala tudo num sopro só, sem conseguir olha-la nos olhos, como se naquela frase estivesse toda a sua coragem.  
- Inuyasha... eu... adoraria jantar pizza com você... – Disse Kagome enganchando seu braço no de Inuyasha.  
  
Na pizzaria  
  
Inuyasha e Kagome escolhem uma mesa de frente para a janela, pedem uma pizza de calabresa (quanta criatividade) e começam a comer. Kagome percebe que Inuyasha usa talheres sem a menor dificuldade, e estranha o fato dele sempre comer com as mãos nos outros lugares. Mas não era hora de estranhar nada, pois era a primeira noite romântica dela com Inuyasha, ela só estava um tanto nervosa imaginando o ponto que essa noite poderia chegar. Seus pensamentos se perdem quando Inuyasha solta a primeira frase desde o início do jantar:  
- Esse restaurante é ótimo, Kagome, sua mesada vai conseguir pagar?  
- Eu economizei bastante, Inu, obrigada por se preocupar. E aí, o quê vamos beber?  
- Cerveja! Digo... um champanhe seria uma boa pedida para a ocasião...  
- Tá se sentindo bem, Inuyasha, seu vocabulário tá estranho...  
- Impressão sua... Garçom, traga-nos um champanhe com putas de bordel!  
- Hã?????? Inuyasha! Que história é essa?  
- D...digo! Champanhe com gotas de mel! É isso não é? – repetiu inuyasha para o próprio ouvido.  
- Espera um minuto... – Kagome puxa algo da orelha esquerda de Inuyasha, por debaixo do boné que escondia as orelhas.  
- Mas isso é... um ponto eletrônico! Quem está falando?  
- K-Kag-gome? É o S-Souta... desculpa o nosso plano, nós só... – Kagome desliga o ponto, e olha com um jeito penoso para Inuyasha, que não consegue olhar em seus olhos.  
- Pizza, champanhe, restaurante, garçom... bem que eu percebi que não tinha como você conhecer essas coisas...  
- Perdão...  
- Já te perdoei demais, Inuyasha! Eu pensei que essa fosse a nossa janta romântica, mas pelo visto não diz nada pra você...  
- Diz sim... – diz ele com ar de ofendido olhando-a com o canto dos olhos.  
- Ah, é? Pois diz o quê?  
- I...Isto! – Inuyasha dá um rápido selinho no canto do lábio de Kagome, ele volta para o seu lugar sem olha-la e fala se esforçando para manter a voz de sempre:  
- S...será que podemos acabar de jantar... se é tão importante pra você, terminamos isso em outro lugar...  
Kagome ficou tão vermelha que começou a tontear, ela nunca sequer imaginou que um jantar tivesse um significado além para Inuyasha, mas pelo jeito... tinha...  
A janta se estendeu sem nenhum assunto muito interessante, pois os dois estavam nervosos pra falar em qualquer coisa.  
A pizza acabou, Kagome comeu duas fatias de pizza e Inuyasha as outras... dez. Kagome fala sem emoção:  
- Bom, eu vou pagar e depois a gente vai... embora.  
Os dois voltavam a pé pra casa de Kagome, Kagome estava abraçada em Inuyasha, quem os visse pela primeira vez certamente acharia que eram namorados de longa data. Mas agora os dois conversavam mais livremente, e a fofoca rolava solta.  
- ...você reparou que o Shippou tá começando a criar pêlos?  
- Ele? Nossa, como o tempo passa! Como você descobriu?  
- O Miroku me contou isso, quando eu fiz essa mesma pergunta à ele ele saiu correndo!  
- Pobre Shippou. Eu achava que o negócio dele era com a Kirara!  
- Você não sabia que ela é castrada?  
- Ah...  
Pareciam ter se esquecido completamente do que falavam na janta, quando Inuyasha virou a cabeça, avistando um motel.  
- Kagome, sobre a janta...  
- Heim? – disse ela corada ao se lembrar.  
- Olha lá! – Inuyasha apontou para o motel do outro lado da rua – você ainda tem dinheiro?  
- Hã? I-Inuyasha, não sei se eu devo e...  
- Por favor! Penso nisso desde que viemos para cá! Para o seu tempo! Longe de todos! – mal acabou de falar e correu com Kagome no braço para o outro lado da rua  
- Não Inuyasha! Eu não quero!  
- Mas eu quero! Esperei muito por essa oportunidade!  
Inuyasha freou de repente na frente do motel, Kagome estava quase aos prantos. Quando levantou a cabeça, percebeu que na frente do motel tinha uma banquinha... que vendia Cup Noodles.  
- Um de cada sabor... ela paga. – disse Inuyasha enchendo uma sacola com dezenas de potes de macarrão.  
- M...macarrão!? essa conversa toda era por... Macarrão? – Disse Kagome sentando no meio-fio da calçada.  
- Claro! O que mais poderia ser? – Dizia ele enchendo o seu pote de Cup Noodles Alga Marinha com água quente.  
- Ah...ah...  
- O que foi?  
- AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
- Você tá se sentindo bem? Quer um Cup Noodles?  
- Eu sou uma boba mesmo...  
- Estava rindo da própria bobeira? Aquela pizza te fez mal?  
- Ahahahaa...ahhh... senta.  
- Gyyyaaaa!  
- Fique aí com os seus Cup Noodles! Eu vou embora! – disse ela e saiu batendo os pés no chão. Inuyasha se levanta e grita bravo:  
- Você mesma disse que não queria ir no Motel! Qual o problema com os Cup Noodles então?  
Todo o movimento na rua pára para ver os dois. Que chato. Kagome rapidamente vira para Inuyasha:  
- Quer dizer que então aquela era a sua idéia no começo?  
- Exato! Digo, quem queria era você e...  
- SENTA!  
- Aaaagck! Se decide antes que eu abra um buraco no chão, ou pior, antes que eu vire o meu Cup Noodles!  
- Você está indeciso entre eu e os Cup Noodles? Senta!  
- Aaaaa... eu não entendo essa mulher...  
Quando Inuyasha se levantou ela já tinha ido embora.  
- Bom, pelo menos ela deixou a carteira pra eu comprar mais macarrão. Nossa, como tem moedinhas aqui, será que esses papéis verdes são pergaminhos? De qualquer forma, ei moço! Me dá tudo isso de Cup Noodles! – Inuyasha entrega a carteira ao moço da banca  
- Que felicidade! Finalmente poderei botar meus filhos na faculdade! Pode levar o carrinho todo.  
Enquanto isso, na casa de Kagome.  
- ...não acredito que o meu plano falhou...  
- Souta, foi falta de educação o que você fez! Por culpa sua tive uma noite horrível!  
- Isso foi por que você quis! Você devia perdoar o Inuyasha... ele não faz por maldade...  
- Tem razão... quando ele chegar eu vou lá com ele e...  
- Kagome! Souta! – gritou a mãe de Kagome.  
- Oi mamãe!  
- Kagome... por que temos um carrinho de Cup Noodles estacionado na frente de casa?  
Num raio de 20 quilômetros pode se ouvir um grito "INUYASHAAAAA!!!"  
15 minutos depois:  
- Senta, senta, senta, senta e senta! Como você pôde gastar minhas economias em... macarrão?  
- Mana, seu gênio tá explodindo de novo... como acha que ele vai te ouvir enterrado no chão? – Nisso Inuyasha sai do buraco, escalando:  
- Como eu ia saber que uns papéis e umas moedinhas valiam tanto assim?  
- Amanha cedo você começa a procurar o dono do carrinho e pega tudo de volta, me ouviu?  
Inuyasha estava muito entretido comendo seus Cup Noodles peito de peru:  
- Ei Kagome, sabia que se você segurar seis palitos ao mesmo tempo consegue comer em três potes dife...  
- Me escuta! Ou o Souta te dá outro banho!  
-- silêeeeeeencio--  
- Acho melhor esquecer isso. Vamos dormir?  
--um silêncio ainda mais mortal –  
- Digo... eu no meu quarto... você aonde bem entender e...  
- K...Kagome! S-seus pais podem ouvir e...  
- Vocês me entenderam!  
- Vai dormir, mana. Tá falando muita besteira. E vai sozinha de preferência.  
- Não me tratem como uma retardada! Eu durmo com quem eu quiser!  
Souta e Inuyasha olham ela com os olhos arregalados  
- Eu desisto, vou embora!  
- P-precisa de um beijinho de boa noite? – perguntou Inuyasha tentando fazer Kagome parecer menos idiota.  
- Vai a ma!  
- Boa noite pra você também! – gritou Souta. Kagome bate a porta do quarto e os dois começam a rolar de rir, quando souta se controla pergunta a Inu:  
- Inuyasha, por que vocês voltaram tão cedo?  
- Bom, a estima da Kagome se baixou a tal ponto que no restaurante ela só se comparava com uma pizza, então eu beijei ela para ver se ela tinha realmente gosto de pizza, ela pelo visto gostou, mas eu não, pois tinha gosto de pasta de dente ( se bem que é melhor que terra de sepultura ) então ela pagou a conta e fomos embora, quando eu vi os Cup Noodles a cabeça dela parafusou de novo e ela começou a se comparar com o macarrão! Não importava a desculpa que eu inventasse ela me mandava sentar! Trouxe uns Cup Noodles pra ela e ela me mandou sentar! E ela ainda queria dormir comigo! Mas que p!  
- Ela está deprimida, temos que ajuda-la! Precisamos compartilhar seus problemas para que ela não se sinta só!  
- Tem razão! Começamos amanha! – disse Inuyasha animado.  
-De manhã...-  
- Uaaaaa...(isto é um bocejo) que noite – disse Kagome esfregando os olhos  
- Bom dia Kagome!  
- Bom dia Sou... – Kagome se vira para ele e... –AAAAAAAH!  
- Mana, resolvemos compreender o seu complexo de Cup Noodles e participar de sua dor...  
- ...por isso nos fantasiamos de Cup Noodles para que perceba que todos nos temos um macarrão em nosso interior. Só não nos coma.  
- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: eu acordo, nem bem levanto, e dou de cara com dois palhaços fantasiados de Cup Noodles!?!?  
- Sim! Eu sou O Cup Noodles guacamole e o Souta o Cup Noodles gergelim! Não está sentindo a auto-estima subir?  
- ....mmm...  
- Não chore, mana! Veja, até o Buyo topou se fantasiar de Cup Noodles gengibre & nabo! – Disse Soura erguendo o gato com a cabeça enfiada num pote de macarrão.  
- Muuuvr...  
- Buááááááá!!!!!!!!!  
Do lado de fora, um menininho passeando:  
- Mamãe. Eu vi um homem cachorro, um garoto e um gato fantasiados do Cup Noodles voarem da janela daquela casa...  
- Que bobagem filho! De onde você tira toda essa imaginação?  
De volta à casa de Kagome, no quintal:  
(splash) – Arf! Arf! Ela tinha que nos jogar bem na piscina!  
- Você preferia cair no chão?  
- Eu odeio água!  
- Pelo menos você não se transforma em algo estúpido como um menino que eu vi na TV... água fria transforma ele em menina e água quente em menino, aconteceu depois que ele fez um treinamento na china.  
- Certamente era um menino idiota! Eu desvio de água melhor que ninguém! – disse Inuyasha torcendo a roupa.  
- Eu duvido!  
- É um desafio?  
- Pode apostar!  
- Meeur!  
Duas horas depois, Kagome assiste o noticiário na sala para se acalmar, quando passa uma reportagem interessante, direto da china:  
- ...E após dois anos em desuso, chega mais um desafiante às fontes Jusenkyou, onde um valente rapaz promete conseguir atravessar todas as fontes amaldiçoadas sem se molhar! E você, como é o seu nome?  
- Inuyasha! E estou aqui para provar para certas pessoas que o Cup Noodles é nosso amigo!  
- Que... Interessante! Arriscará sua integridade física por um pote de tiras de farinha e ovo desidratadas?  
- Olha como fala do Cup Noodles, sua... sua... Sankoutessou!  
- Aaah! Socorro! – Kaze no Kizu! – Não, não, NÃO! AAAH! Estou... sangran... do...  
--FALHA TÉCNICA, RETRANSMISSÃO ASSIM QUE POSSÍVEL –  
Kagome demorou alguns minutos para que seu cérebro conseguisse processar que Inuyasha estava treinando na china, Souta aparece:  
- Mana, apostei a banca de Cup Noodles do Inuyasha que ele não consegue atravessar as fontes Jusenkyou! Ele foi correndo para a china só para tentar! Que acha?  
- Acho que... preciso de um prozac...  
- ...e agora voltamos com aa...aiai... reportagem ao vivo... ooo... será que esse sujeito invocado e extremamente forte chamado Inuyasha (aiaiaiai) conseguirá atravessar as fontes sem se molhar? Nosso entrevistado explicaaa...aaas reg...raas... anunciou a repórter segurando o pâncreas para não cair.  
- Obrigado! – falou o guarda das fontes – é muito simples, cada uma dessas fontes guarda uma lenda muuuito triste se alguém que se afogou nelas, portanto quem cair nelas toma a forma da sua última vítima, para que isso se evite, taquaras foram erguidas para que se possa atravessar pulando de uma em uma.  
- Interessante!  
- E, para tornar a coisa mais interessante, hoje especialmente ensebamos as taquaras com gordura de baleia, que a sorte esteja com a pobre criança!  
- Obrigada, senhor! Vamos agora voltar as câmeras para o desafiante! Que comece o desafio!  
Inuyasha se concentra e pula com facilidade em cima da primeira taquara, fincada no meio da fonte do tatu-bola afogado, só então percebe o quanto está escorregadio e cai. Kagome, assistindo, sente cada osso do corpo gelar.  
- O... Inuyasha... virou um tatu-bola!  
- Não! Esperem! – Anuncia a repórter, colocando o tal pâncreas de volta dentro da barriga – ele ainda está seco! – Inuyasha se pendurava só com dois dedos na taquara, o suficiente para subir de novo e reassumir o controle. Com velocidade atravessa a fonte do pangolim, da lagosta, do aminoácido, da gaivota. Até que chega na frente de uma taquara muito mais alta que as outras.  
- Qual é aquela fonte, seu guarda?  
- Não sei, os desafiantes sempre desistem naquela parte, pois a próxima taquara é muito alta, ninguém jamais se atreveu a tentar!  
- Demais! Será que ele vai prosseguir?  
Com todo o seu fôlego e concentração, Inuyasha pula em cima da taquara seguinte, mas sem forças de se equilibrar após tal pulo, acaba caindo bem no meio da fonte desconhecida.  
- Inuyashaaa! – Kagome se desespera.  
- Legal! Agora o Cup Noodles e meu! – fala Souta.  
- O que será que o coitado virou, senhores? Vamos descobrir assim que ele emergir!  
Do meio da fonte, uma sombra submersa começa a subir, e ela se revela um... ornitorrinco albino falante!?  
- Oooh, sim! – Interferiu o guarda – Há uma lenda muito triste sobre um ornitorrinco albino falante que se afogou nesta fonte 500 anos atrás (ornitorrincos se afogam?) agora quem cai nesta fonte vira um ornitorrinco albino falante!  
- Que droga! Me molhei todo! Aaaack! Essa não! Virei um ornitorrinco albino e falante!  
Kagome desliga a TV e começa a chorar... e chorar... e chorar. Pobre coitada. Algumas horas depois alguém bate na porta, a mãe de Kagome atende.  
- Kagome, tem um ornitorrinco albino falante na porta querendo falar com você!  
Pouco depois, no quarto de Kagome...  
- E ele me explicou que com água quente eu viro um meio youkai de novo, e com água fria volto a ser um ornitorrinco albino falante. Agora ficou complicada a coisa, pois virei um quarto demônio cachorro, um quarto humano e dois quartos ornitorrinco albino falante! – Falava Inuyasha com esforço para mexer o enorme bico!  
- Isso não é problema meu! Disse Kagome voltando com um vaso de água quente e virando em cima dele, que voltou a ser o Inuyasha de sempre.  
- Me desculpe, Kagome – disse Inuyasha se reacostumando com a sensação de ter lábios – mas me parecia uma boa idéia! Eu até apareci naquelas caixas com bonequinhos no país todo!  
- Sim, agora todo o Japão te viu ao vivo virar um ornitorrinco albino falante, qual a boa idéia que você vê nisso?  
- Bom, agora eu posso vencer youkais com meus esporões venenosos nas patas! – disse ele sacudindo os pés contentemente.  
- B...buáááááááá!!! você prefere ser um ornitorrinco albino falante do que eu!  
- Ah, não, não comece a se comparar com um ornitorrinco albino falante, lidar com o seu complexo de Cup Noodles já foi bastante complicado!  
- T... tudo bem, amanhã voltamos para a era feudal e discutimos a situação com os outros.  
- Certo. Essa não!!!!!!  
- O que foi!  
- Eu... perdi a aposta! O Souta ficou com todos os meus Cup Noodles! A doooor!  
- Saco...  
Kagome prepara sua enorme mochila, pois amanhã eles retornarão ao passado para decidir o que fariam agora que Inuyasha, além de se transformar em humano completo e youkai completo pode agora se transformar em um ornitorrinco albino falante!  
  
Na manhã seguinte, o grupo mal conseguia acreditar quando Kagome contou o que acontecera, Inuyasha não comentou nada pois não conseguia admitir que a culpa era 100% dele. Sango interfere:  
- De qualquer forma, as filmagens recomeçam amanhã, o produtor cansou de esperar a mudança de tempo e fará um episódio nublado, mesmo.  
- Ora, acho que ninguém precisa descobrir o acidente, não é? – perguntou Inuyasha, falando pela 1ª vez no dia.  
- Você... não entendeu Inuyasha... – desanimou Miroku – As chances de chover amanhã são muito altas.  
- Feh! Amanhã a gente dá um jeito! Agora eu não estou nem aí pra isso!  
Kagome entristece, pois sabe que as palavras de Inuyasha eram da boca pra fora e que ele deveria estar muito nervoso com a situação.  
De noite, Kagome percebe que Inuyasha não está dormindo com os outros na casa da vovó Kaede, então ela o encontra do lado de fora, meditando sob o céu cada vez mais nublado.  
- Toma – Disse Kagome jogando um guarda-chuva pra ele, sem emoção.  
- Como acha que a minha imagem vai ficar se eu lutar com um guarda-chuva, hein Kagome? – pergunta ele bravo  
- E por acaso – diz ela mudando seu rosto para uma expressão de dar medo em qualquer youkai – Isso é problema meu Inuyasha?  
A atitude dela faz Inuyasha recuar  
- Se não é problema seu, não precisa brigar comigo! – diz ele se esforçando para fazer uma cara ainda mais severa, como de costume  
- Eu... – Kagome começa a chorar - ...nunca devia ter te levado comigo, Inuyasha! Você só deu mancada!  
- Eu sei que você não tem como me perdoar, mas ainda assim me arrependi de tudo o que fiz – disse Inuyasha com voz calma, cobrindo ela com uma parte de sua armadura vermelha. – Não se estresse por mim, vai dar tudo certo.  
Kagome se acalma com esforço e aceita o abraço de Inuyasha. Uma voz feminina pode ser ouvida sussurrando da casa da vovó Kaede:  
- pss! Entra já aqui, monge tarado! Não deixa o Shippou ver isso!  
Kagome ouve e perde o charme:  
- Vamos entrar, Inuyasha. Vai começar a chover. Se você virar aquela coisa nojenta de novo eu juro que te arrebento! – disse ela deixando o gênio se descontrolar de novo.  
De manhã, uma chuva torrencial se inicia.  
- Para onde vamos hoje, Miroku?  
- 'Xa ver no script... a gravação começa a uns 250 km a oeste daqui, numa planície costeira.  
- É cada lugar esquisito! Por quê não montam um cenário pros episódios ao invés de fazer a gente viajar tudo isso? – Pergunta Shippou – Vou pedir um aumento do salário!  
O grupo parte em Kirara, Sango não pode conter um riso malvado ao ver Inuyasha se escoriando no guarda-chuva que Kagome lhe dera.  
- Kagome! Estão todos rindo de mim! Me arranjou um guarda-chuva rosa do pokémon de propósito, não foi!? – Kagome olhou pro outro lado e fingiu que não ouviu.  
Algumas horas depois o grupo chega ao destino.  
- E o que fazemos agora, hein? – Perguntou Inuyasha se curvando para a chuva lateral não acerta-lo.  
- Bom... o Inimigo que enfrentaremos hoje deve sair de um desses lagos em 3...2...1... – disse Miroku lendo o Script do dia  
Um enorme monstro branco de repente pula para fora do lago.  
- Aaaah! Um monstro branco pulou do lago! – gritou Shippou na péssima atuação de sempre.  
- Bem-vindos – falou o monstro – às fontes Jusenkyou – eu sou o guardião delas! Morra Inuyasha!  
- Qual o sentido dessa luta? Por que a apresentação de todos os youkais, independente do assunto, termina em morra, Inuyasha? – pergunta-se Miroku.  
- Como é que todos os youkais querem matar um meio youkai que não chove nem molha tipo o Inuyasha? – comenta Kagome  
- Eeei... não gostei disso! – fala Inuyasha.  
- Caham, voltando ao roteiro – fala o youkai branco gigante do lago – temos que ter uma luta aqui! Vocês me vencem, me afogam, pegam um pedaço de jóia que eu peguei sabe-lá-por-quê, acaba o episódio e vai todo mundo pra casa! É só isso! Dá pra continuar?  
- É claro! – disse Miroku – Kazaana! – oh! Essa não! Insetos venenosos do Naraku! É isso o que acontece quando um personagem forte demais aparece muito cedo... sempre acontece algo absurdo pra ele não usar o seu melhor ataque...  
- E, alem do mais – continua o youkai – é o Inuyasha que tem que me vencer! Ele dá o nome a série! Se a série se chamasse "Miroku" acha que iria vender alguma coisa? Então se o cara puder largar esse guarda-chuva gay e me atacar logo, eu agradeço!  
- N...não dá... – disse ele, corando.  
- Saco... eu sou só um youkai ornitorrinco albino falante fazendo um bico pra tentar ganhar a vida e agora tu diz que não vai seguir com o roteiro!?  
- 'peraí... – pensou Kagome – se o Inuyasha caiu na fonte do ornitorrinco albino falante afogado na fonte Jusenkyou 500 anos atrás, então isso acontece agora! Inuyasha! Você precisa derrota-lo sem que ele se afogue! Pulverize ele com a ferida do vento!  
- Entendi! Disse ele sacando a espada. Mas se você estiver errada, eu estarei numa situação bem constrangedora! Kaze no...  
- Ei gente, 'cês não querem pulverizar um youkai lindo como eu, né? Vamos conversar...  
- ...Kizu!  
- Haaaaaaaaaack! – Boooooooom! A ferida do vento mói até os neurônios do tal youkai, sobrando apenas o fragmento.  
- Inuyasha! – chegou Kagome – você não virou nada! A maldição se quebrou!  
- Sim! Mais um episódio com final feliz! Agora o roteirista pode fazer mais cinqüenta terminando comigo arrebentado no chão, morrendo, sangrando, ou sei lá!  
Kagome dá um forte abraço em Inuyasha, iluminados pelo Sol que finalmente apareceu.  
- Eba, agora temos a parte apelativa! – exclama Miroku  
- Monge tarado! – fala Sango  
- O que é apelativa? – pergunta Shippou – O que Kagome e Inuyasha iam fazer ontem de noite? O que aconteceu na semana passada? O que temos pra jantar??? Me esperem!!!  
Com mais um capítulo bem gravado, o grupo volta à velha casa da vovó Kaede, onde outras aventuras os aguardam...

**Fim**


End file.
